The Doctor and the Master of Death
by Lady Laran
Summary: The Doctor is asked to rescue a young mage blessed who has been captured by his own people. M/M, M/F, Xeno


Author's Note – I've been bouncing on the idea of a crossover like this for a while. It's workable to a point and needed a bit of coaxing to encourage the plot wombat to grow. I'm afraid it not only grew but decided to become rather adamant on being written. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I have writing it.

Disclaimer – I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. If I did, I would have made so many changes to both storylines. I don't make any money from this either.

Chapter One – Calling the Doctor

Things had been going fairly swiftly and easily, which should have been a warning sign to the three individuals who were conversing inside the large room. Their voices could easily be heard over the soft sound of the powerful engines that enabled the vessel to maneuver through the time vortex with relative ease.

The conversation was quickly broken when the sound of a bell echoed through the labyrinth of hallways that ran through the expansive ship. The deep tones made one of the three travelers tense as the mournful sound continued to resonate.

"What was that?"

The hazel eyed male moved from where he was leaning, heading to the console in the center of the room. The bell continued to ring, and his expression grew grim.

"That's the Cloister Bell, Rory. It only rings when the TARDIS or her crew members are in danger," he answered while looking over the readouts.

"We're in the vortex so we should be safe, right?"

He didn't look up at the red headed woman when she approached him. Her question made him shake his head.

"There might be something within the vortex that could present a threat to us. Come on, Sexy, what's wrong? What's the warning for?"

The ship shuddered violently, throwing the woman and Rory to the deck and sending the other male sprawling over the console. Everything seemed to freeze for a moment as the lights went dim.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, Rory," the Time Lord snapped. "She's not responding as she should be; it's as if something has frozen her."

"Calm thyself, Lord of Time."

At the strange voice, all three of them looked to find where the source of it came from. Their eyes came to rest on an oddly dressed individual that stood between the console and the main doors. The woman was slender, clad in a flowing linen skirt and sleeveless linen top, and had gold and lapis lazuli bracelets on her arms and upper arms. The gold and lapis lazuli was repeated in the earrings, necklace, and circlet she wore. In her long raven hair, a feather rested against the dark mass. The intruder radiated an aura of power that seemed to fill the room.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ma'at, Lord of Time, and I have come in search of thee."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, recognizing the name immediately. This was quickly becoming a situation that was rather worrisome.

"Why has the Egyptian goddess of Law and Balance come to me?"

Amy's eyes widened as she realized what her friend was saying. It was a bit of a shock to her that a goddess could be real, and she sounded confused.

"Wait, you mean she's real? There's really Egyptian gods out there?"

Ma'at gave the Scottish woman a gentle smile, nodding at her.

"Our names are recognized by few, but our power still reaches those who remember and serve us. The Pantheon has not faded, merely allowed the Children to reach their potential. We guide those who ask for our wisdom and aid."

"I'm not a believer though so why seek me out?"

"I know that thou art not a believer, Lord of Time, but I have come with a boon to ask of thee."

The Doctor tilted his head a bit, looking at the woman in front of him. He was quiet as he contemplated a few things.

"What is it you need to ask me?"

"There is a Childe blessed by all within the Pantheon. We have watched him throughout his young life and given what aid we can to assist his perilous quest. He has achieved his destiny and now is reaping the bitter rewards that his people have granted him. Lord of Time, thou art familiar with the 'Mage Blessed' that resides upon Earth?"

"I'm familiar with the term, yes, and have run into a few of them in my travels. Most were rather narrow minded and quite annoying after a while. I try to make it a habit to avoid them when I can."

The goddess nodded, locks flowing over her shoulders at the action.

"They are indeed, Lord of Time. The Childe fulfilled his destiny and, in doing so, claimed three items of power that gained him the favor of the Gods of Death. The items have become a part of him, changing him in ways that were soon noticed by the others. Because of the changes, his people have turned against him and are now attempting to gain the items and the power from him in order to have the gifts the Gods have given him."

"You came here because you want me to rescue him?"

Again, the goddess nodded. She was not surprised by his question and was hopeful that he would agree.

"That is why I have come here, Lord of Time. Thou art the only one who can seek him out and free him from his captors. Once he is free, I would have him remain with thee for protection and healing until he finds himself ready for the next part of his journey."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, brain running at a rapid pace. This was not something he had expected at all and wasn't quite sure how to handle this.

"If I accept this request, there's going to be quite a bit of difficulty here in fulfilling it. Going against magic users isn't exactly something I'm asked to do often, and this will require more tools than I have access to."

Ma'at gave him a soft smile, pleased with how things were going.

"I shall guide thy craft to those who will give thee aid. The goblins are attuned to the Pantheon and will heed our request to help thee with the quest thou art undertaking. None other will aid thee, Lord of Time, so be cautious in who surrounds thee at all times. Do not let down any protections thou hast."

"Understood," he replied. The Doctor was rather intrigued with what he'd been asked to do and was curious about the one he needed to rescue.

"I thank thee, Lord of Time, and thou wilt be rewarded when the hour has come."

"Rewards aren't necessary," he objected, only to be overridden by the goddess.

"The reward shall be plentiful and to thy hearts' desire," she smiled before disappearing.

The TARDIS gave a soft sound as the hold upon it was released, and the Cloister Bell was silenced. Her Time Lord checked the console, verifying that no damage had been done.

"What was that all about?"

"Apparently, we've been sent on a rescue mission," he answered Amy, straightening up from the console once he'd determined his beloved ship had come to no harm.

"Yeah, about that. What did she mean by 'Mage Blessed?' I've never heard of such a thing," Rory asked, plopping down onto a seat.

The Doctor was quiet for a moment, putting his words together in a way that would make sense and keep his friends out of trouble. He knew the magical world well enough to know that they didn't like outsiders having knowledge.

"What I'm about to tell you is something you must never speak of in public and must be very sure that you are alone in private if the topic needs to be discussed."

At the urgency of his words, both Amy and Rory nodded, a bit concerned at the tone in their friend's voice.

"Right, there's a world that lies right beside the normal world. There are people who have the ability to use magic."

"Magic, like David Copperfield type of magic?"

The Time Lord shook his head at her question, knowing she wouldn't understand.

"No, as in wand waving, cauldron using magic. It's genetic mostly, passing down through families. Sometimes there are the occasional ones who pop up from non-magical lineage. I have my suspicions on that though, but anyway…there is a magical community that lives alongside the normal world. They have their own governments, schools, and shopping centers."

"Something like that has to be known by the non-magical governments," Rory commented. "I mean, that's too large a group to not be noticed."

"Right you are, Rory, and they do know but won't speak of it to anyone outside of the highest levels simply because of the worries of both communities. This is why I've cautioned you because if anyone heard you two talk about this, you might could face action from both governments."

"Well then, we'll just have to keep quiet," he answered. "So, this guy we've got to rescue?"

"I'm not sure, but the goblins will have the information we need in regards to identity and location. This has to be someone special for the Pantheon to raise their heads."

"Yeah, about that. I always thought those were myths."

"In every myth, Amy, there is always a grain of truth to be found. I do not believe they are divine beings but more like aliens who have assisted mankind throughout their development."

"Any proof at all?"

"Not yet but I may discover it one day," he answered, then straightened his bow tie before nodded. The Time Rotor had stopped, indicating that the TARDIS had arrived at her location and rematerialized safely. He opened the door, heading out with both Amy and Rory on his heels.

The trio emerged into a large room that held stone walls that bore paintings and weapons which were elegant and gave the room a feeling of refinement.

"Well, this is certainly cheerful," the red head chirped as she looked around.

"Touch nothing," the Time Lord instructed his companions. "Goblins are very cautious about their belongings."

"Right you are," a low, harsh voice answered the older male. "Why are you here?"

The Doctor and his companions turned, spotting a small group of goblins standing near the door. Some of them were armed, making the trio feel ill at ease with the situation.

"My apologies for appearing right in the middle of your establishment. We were guided here by Ma'at," the hazel eyed male told the goblins.

"Did she? Did the Lady Ma'at happen to say why?"

"She said we were to rescue and protect a Childe favored by the Gods of Death," the Doctor answered.

The leader of the goblin group watched him for a moment, and Rory had the distinct feeling that his friend's words were being weighed heavily. It wasn't something he was used to, at least not at this level.

"I know the one you speak of," the goblin answered, dismissing his entourage and moving to the desk in the room. "It will be a difficult task to get to him. The last I heard of his whereabouts was that he was somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, and that is a highly protected area."

"Difficult isn't always a bad thing," the Time Lord answered, taking a seat in front of the desk as the others did the same.

"No it is not," the goblin agreed. "We shall provide what aid we can but if not handled correctly, this could cause another war between my people and the wizards. Not that I would not be favorable to this as he is a friend to the Goblin Nation, but I know him well enough to know that he would not want us going to war on his behalf."

"He sounds like an admirable sort of fellow," the Doctor said, watching the goblin as he spoke.

"He is," the goblin answered, sitting down. "I am Ragnok, chief of the goblins and head of Gringotts. I will give you what aid I can in rescuing the one you have been recruited to find. Given who the one was that gave you the task, did she also see to it that he has a safe place to go to once he has been removed from the Ministry?"

"Ah yes, he will be traveling with me until he decides that he has healed enough and is ready to be on his own," the older humanoid male answered. "However, she did not give me any information beyond the fact that he is favored by the Gods of Death. I have no idea who he is."

Ragnok leaned back in his seat, watching the trio in his office as he gave the name of the one that needed rescuing.

"You will be retrieving Lord Harper Celyn Potter-Black," the group was told in a gruff tone of voice.

Author's End Note - And here we go with the cross-over. Let me know what you think of it, please? See everyone next chapter! ~ Laran


End file.
